Interrupted Innocence
by Sylphie
Summary: One of our favorite asassins as a little boy!!!! awwww!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Interrupted Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* do I have to say this? Angel: *zero grin* yes! *wails* no the Weiss nor the Shwartz guys aren't mine. I wish I had them though. then they'd all be in the right pairings and the Australia bitch would be eaten by kangaroos.  
  
Authors notes: Well this is my first fic I've posted and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. This is only the first part and you won't find out who the little boy is until the second chapter. *grins* telling you would take out the fun you'll have trying to figure out who the cutey is! Now on with the story!  
  
Interrupted Innocence: Prologue  
  
The woman looked to her son, as she lay there broken, burned and bleeding. She smiled weakly at him and told him to leave her before the flames caught up to them. The little boy shook his head, crying softly. He kept telling her to get up, that they needed to leave.  
  
"Baby," she said. "I can't get up. I want you to leave me here, and get out to safety."  
  
The boy shook his head. He wasn't going to leave his mother all alone. She needed to get out and get help.  
  
Dry coughs wracked her body as she inhaled the smoke that was surrounding them. "Baby," she repeated, more firmly than last time. "I want you to leave; I want you to be safe. Please listen to your mama, one more time?"  
  
The little boy's eyes widen, and he began to cry harder. He moved from his kneeled position to cling to his mother. The boy then nodded once and got up to find a way out from the smoke and flames. His mother watched him move about the broken furniture, and around the flames, until she couldn't see him anymore through the smoke. She coughed dryly once more as she closed her eyes and wondered to herself why this happened to her family. She wondered why he had done this to them. To his son.  
  
Soon she was too tired and in too much pain to stay awake. Her last thoughts before she fell into eternal slumber were; I hope my baby is sake and sound, and I hope he has a good life.  
  
*~*~  
  
The boy picked his way from the broken up living room to the door at the front of the house. He was sobbing quietly, wishing he could be with his mama, but he told his mother he'd get out safely. He resolutely stayed away from the flames and crawled to the door. He stood up to reach the doorknob and coughed loudly when he inhaled the smoke.  
  
He opened the door and stumbled out into the front yard breathing in deeply the fresh air. The boy fell to the ground as he caught his breath, and watched the flames slowly devour the house. In the distance he heard the wailing of sirens from the fire engines that where inevitably coming to put out the fire.  
  
When the boy saw the fire trucks coming down the street, he tried desperately to get up. Finally, after struggling and failing a couple of time, he managed to get up and started to walk away. He didn't trust people. What happened that night had taught him to be wary of people. When the firemen tried to get to him and help him, he pushed them away and ran in between them.  
  
The boy ran away from the few firemen that chased him. Turning quickly into an alleyway he tucked himself into a small-secluded space. When he didn't hear them anymore, he let himself sob. He cried for the pain his mother went through; he cried because of her death; he cried for being all alone now; and lastly he cried because *he* was out there still.  
  
The little boy stayed there crying, until he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*nervous* so what do ya think? Good? Bad? Angel: *sighs* she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. *smacks him* shut up you! They don't need ta talk ta the likes of you! *sweatdrop* please review! 


	2. Friends

Interrupted Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: *grabs Angel* A-chan! You say IT! Angel: *zero grins* fine fine. Lanna doesn't own the Weiss nor Shwartz guys. *sniffles* no I don't.. wah. but Sora and Morwen are friends of mine so you can't use them unless you ask them first. Authors Notes: *beams* lookie! Another chapter! And yes I tell you who the boy is in this chapter. Also I introduce two characters in this story. Sora comes in first then Morwen. Sora sells herself just like our cute little assassin, and Morwen's a thief. Oh and this will be a yaoi fic for further notice. Sooner or later I will paired our little assassin with one of our other favorite assassins. just not Farfie. *shudders* that's just creepy..  
  
Interrupted Innocence: Chapter One  
  
  
  
The boy looked at anything but the man standing in front of him and sighed. He waited a little impatiently for the man to give him his money and let him leave. He watched as the man looked for his wallet and fish out some money for the boy's services. When he was offered the money he took and left as fast as he could without looking like he was running.  
  
The boy walked through the streets not paying attention to the buildings and people he passed. His thoughts turned inward, scolding him for sinking so low as to sell himself. Although it was his only choice except to turn into a thief. He shuddered at that thought, being a thief was more dangerous than selling your body. If you got caught you got sent to jail.  
  
He rounded the last corner that would take him directly to where he spent his time when he wasn't looking for customers. He walked up to the building and pushed open the falling-apart door.  
  
When he walked in he was met with different looks from the people inside. The looks ranged from dislike of him, to happiness that he was back safe. He ignored the people and went straight up to the room he shared with two other people. He looked around the room and only spotted one of them.  
  
"Hey Sora," he said dully. He walked over to her vanity, where she was getting ready to go out looking for customers. He idly flicked a strand of dark hair out of his eyes as he waited for her to reply.  
  
"Hey yourself, Babe!" She said cheerfully. She looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror they were at. "So, how'd your night go? How much did that sucker pay, hm? Did you overcharge him like we told you to?" She frowned at her reflection. "Ah.would you be a dear and help me fix my hair? It just won't listen to me today."  
  
He nodded and helped her set up her green-streaked brown hair up into a semi-messy bun. He finished by putting the bobby pins in to keep the bun in place. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and smiled slightly, making his blue eyes light up.  
  
"You look pretty," He stated. "But why are you going all out today? It's not like it'll change anything. Those men would still come."  
  
Sora smiled. "Of course they'd come!" She winked at him. "I'm just so irresistible! Don't ya think, my heart?"  
  
He laughed softly as he moved over to one of the beds in the room. "Sora- chan? Do you know where Morwen is?" He asked as he laid down on the bed with his back leaned up against the headboard.  
  
Sora got up and walked over to the bed he was relaxing back on. She plopped down at the opposite end and faced him. "Morwen said she needed more money, so she left to go get some. I believe she said she'd be back earlier than normal. Well dear, I must be off! Take care and I'll see you later tonight!"  
  
He watched her get up and go to the door; just as she was about to leave she looked back. "Oh and dear? Say hi to Morwen for me, ne?  
  
He nodded absently, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. He frowned and flicked at the strands irritably. When he looked back up Sora was gone and the door was closed. He smiled slightly as he realized she'd left without him noticing again.  
  
He laughed quietly and wondered how she always managed to disappear without anyone noticing; or appear for that matter. He thought back to when he first met Sora and Morwen. As he daydreamed his expression unfocused and to onlookers it would've seemed like he was in a daze.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
He could here the men following him. Dodging behind a building into a darkened alleyway, the boy stopped to catch his breath. He listened closely to hear the sounds of the men passing the alley, while taking deep breaths of air. When he caught his breath he made sure no one was around before he darted out of the alley and into the street. He ran through the streets not really looking where he was going. He knew his way back to where he stayed by heart.  
  
Just as he was about to round the corner onto the street his hiding place was located, he ran into someone, literally. The boy glared for all he was worth at the one who ran into him, studying them. He noted that while they were wearing male cut clothing it was a girl.  
  
The girl smiled at him. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked at what he was carrying, and frowned. "You too?" She asked.  
  
He blinked at her, and furrowed his brow in a silent question as to what she meant. She smirked slightly and nodded to the bit of food he had in his arms. "You're a thief," she stated blandly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and looked for a way to get around her with out getting caught. He saw her grin disarmingly and she held out her hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Morwen! It's nice to meet another thief. I though I was the only one around here with the guts to steal from people." Her grin widened. "What's your name?"  
  
He blinked rapidly at the girl, Morwen, as she had said this in all one breath. He was more than a little shocked that someone would actually come right out tell another that they were a thief. If you told the wrong person, they could have you thrown in jail in no time.  
  
He hesitantly took her hand and shook it. He took a breath, and smiled a little. He liked her already. Her cheerful nature was hard not to like. And for the first time in a long time he told someone his name. "Hi, my name's Nagi. And I'm not really a thief. I just needed food."  
  
She smiled, "Nagi-kun, would you like place where you wouldn't have to worry about getting food? You could come stay with my friend and I," she gave him a sidelong glance. "That is if you don't mind living with a pair of girls." (1)  
  
Nagi blinked dazedly. He could have a place to stay without worry about what people might find him, or where his next meal would come from? He nodded his head.  
  
He watched as Morwen's grin widened, and his arm was grabbed. He was pulled along through a maze of different alleys and streets, past many different buildings, some he remembered some he didn't. Finally they reached a building that looked like it used to be an office building but was not used anymore.  
  
Nagi was pulled into the building, and through what looked to be the main room. People watched both him and Morwen without interest. Others looked with suspicion. One voice rang out from up the stairs. Nagi looked up to see the person.  
  
A girl stood there. She looked to be about his age, around 9. "So," she stated, "I see you brought in another stray. Morwen, what'll Christian say when he realizes he has another mouth to feed?" She smiled ruefully.  
  
He watched as Morwen flashed her an answering sheepish smile. "Aw, Sora- chan! I just couldn't leave him there! And there where these horrible men after him. All he wanted was a little bit of food! Any ways he can provide for himself once he chooses what he wants to be. He could easily become a great thief, if he's taught! And he's pretty enough for your line of work, ne, Sora-chan?"  
  
Nagi saw Sora nod her head slowly, and then smile cheerfully. "Well, seeing how you're here, I do believe you're here to stay. Morwen doesn't usually let the strays she picks up go back out on their own. So welcome to the family! Come on, I have the feeling you'll be rooming with us."  
  
She waited at the top of the stairs until they made their way next to her, then she grabbed Nagi's other hand helped Morwen show him to their room. When they entered the room Nagi took in every detail from the two beds placed on either side of the room, to the vanity in the middle of the best against the opposite wall. He mental note that this was a very large room.  
  
Sora pointed to one of the beds, and smiled cheerfully. "You can take a nap if you want to! I have to leave soon, and I most likely will be out for the night." With that she walked out of the room without making a sound.  
  
Morwen just grinned at his stunned expression. Still staring stunned, Nagi was pushed to the closest bed and Morwen made him lay down. "Sleep! You've been through a lot in the past hour or so! And all that running before hand. Get some rest, and I'll be up later with some food." With that she left him all alone in the room.  
  
Nagi curled up into a compact ball on the bed cuddling with the pillow. He relished laying on the bed for a while before drifting of in dream land. It had been far too long since he slept in a warm bed.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Nagi was curled up in a position very similar to the one he was in a year ago when that happen. He thought about how he met both of them, both forceful in a cheery way; not letting him go back to sleep on the streets. They were like sisters to him. Slowly he drifted off into dreams, thinking about the two girls who made his life a lot more bearable since he lost his mother.  
  
~*~*~ 1: yes yes. I know this is fast, but if you met the friend I based her off of you'd know she'd do exactly this. *sweatdrop* yes my friends are strange. Angel: *smirks* and your not? *grumbles* is it possible to hate your muse? 'cause I swear I do. Angel: *smirks more and goes off to give Pinku pocky* *sighs* idiot. anyways. please review! I need ego boosts. I have such a small ego. no thanks to my muse *mutters* 


End file.
